Love Story
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Olivia gets called for an undercover mission again but gets to keep in contact with Elliot. But Dean Porter will be with her. Undercover in the same house. What happens when Elliot tells Olivia he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The News

It was a slow day at the precinct. Elliot and Olivia were sitting there finishing up paperwork and Munch and Fin were on a case in Brooklyn.

"So how much more do you have to do?" Elliot said pausing and looking up at Olivia.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and sighed looking at the pile of paper work

"Too much." She said sleepily.

Elliot laughed. He loved how she looked when her eyes got tired. They were beautiful. Just like every other feature on her. Since his divorce he wanted to tell Olivia that he loved her. He just didn't know how.

"I know what you mean. I hate having paperwork" he said laughing

Olivia smiled and put her elbows on the desk and leaned forward.

"I'm ready to go home to my bed and sleep for a good 10-12 hours" she said yawning

Elliot nodded in agreement. The truth is that neither of them has been home in two days. The case was crazy and they all worked around the clock taking turns in the cribs.

Just then, Cragen came out looked a little puzzled. He was sending Olivia away again. But thankfully she didn't have to leave for a few days.

"Olivia. My office. Now" Cragen said trying not to sound too cold.

Olivia stood up and shot a worried glance at Elliot. Elliot shot one back watching her walk into Cragen's office

Olivia walked in.

"Shut the door" he said coldly.

Olivia shut the door. His voice sounded so cold. A million thoughts went through her head as she stood there before her boss.

"You've been asked to go to upstate New York by the FBI undercover" he said with a weird tone

Olivia stood there staring at him. She didn't want to leave again.

"When" she said coldly

Cragen looked at her

"Next week"

Olivia sighed. She hated going undercover for the FBI because she always ended up with Dean Porter and all Dean did was flirt with her.

"For how long?" Olivia said not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"They said 6 weeks but that could turn into 6 months very quickly" Cragen said looking at her knowing she wasn't happy about leaving.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I have good news about it. You can keep in contact via Skype with one detective. I chose Elliot for you thinking he'd be your obvious choice. Also you won't be alone. Dean will be undercover with you" Cragen said hoping it would help Olivia.

Olivia was thankful she could tell Elliot and could keep in contact with him. But wasn't happy Dean would be staying with her

"Thanks Cap. Elliot will be happy to hear this." Olivia said.

"Tell him and go home." Cragen said looking at Olivia.

Olivia nodded and walked out.

"What was that about Liv?" Elliot said curiously. He could tell something was up.

"I have to go back undercover. But I'm not leaving New York I'm just going upstate and I can keep in contact with you via Skype." Olivia said hoping that Elliot wouldn't be too upset.

Elliot sat there taking in everything Olivia just said. He was thankful she could keep in touch with him.

"Well at least you can keep in touch with me Liv" he said smiling at her.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. She was grateful she had him. She wanted to tell him she loved him so bad but didn't want him to hate her.

"But" she said looking away from him

"But what?" Elliot said placing his hand on her arm

Olivia got immediate warmth that radiated through her whole body when Elliot touched her. She loved his touch.

Olivia sighed "Dean is undercover with me and has to stay with me. Which I'm not happy about."

Elliot laughed at how Olivia said that.  
"Well I'll Skype you everyday so you won't be alone" he said pulling her into a hug

Olivia stood there in Elliot's strong arms wrapped around her. She felt safe. Elliot's hugs were always amazing but there was something special about this one.

"I don't want to leave you" she said burying her head into his chest.

Elliot laughed and stroked her hair  
"I know Liv I don't want you leaving me either. I love you" Elliot said before he could stop it.  
Olivia looked up at him with a special twinkle in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
"You love me?" She said happy to hear it

Elliot looked down at her and nodded  
"I do Liv. I've loved you for a long time. I have been trying to find a way to tell you since my divorce but couldn't figure out how to tell you" He said. The look in her eyes showed love.

Olivia was so happy he said he loved her. She'd been waiting for what basically was a lifetime for him to say he loved her.

"Well I'm so happy you said you love me because I love you too." She said smiling into his ice blue eyes.

Elliot was so overjoyed that Olivia said she loved him. He hugged her tightly once more

Then his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was passionate. It seemed like neither of them needed oxygen to live anymore. All they needed were each other.

Olivia pulled away first.  
"Come with me I have to go shopping"

Elliot looked at her and smiled

"Of course I'll come" he said rubbing her arms.

Olivia smiled.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" she said smiling wide

Elliot smiled back

"Only if you want to be" he said

"I do. More than anything" she said putting her arms around his neck

Elliot smiled and kissed her. He was so happy he waited a long time for this moment.

Olivia smiled up at him. She was so incredibly happy.

"Come on lets go babe" Elliot said grabbing his coat.

Olivia smiled at those words. She reached for her coat but Elliot stopped her.

"Here let me" he said taking her coat and helping her in it

Olivia smiled. She loved the cute things he did for her.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"Anything for you" he said taking her hand.

The new found couple walked out of the precinct and to the car hand in hand the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot and Olivia drove to a convenient store in upper Manhattan. Olivia got a shopping basket and began to drop miscellaneous items in the basket. Elliot laughed at the stuff Olivia put in the basket.

"Why are you laughing Elliot?" Olivia said questioningly.

Elliot smiled "Because of the random stuff you're throwing in the basket."

Olivia rolled her eyes "Well I need this stuff"

Elliot looked in the bag then back at her

"You're telling me you need 3 bags of Oreos, chocolate syrup, cheetos, Reese's cups, earplugs, 4 bottles of aspirin, a snuggie and a total pillow?" Elliot said looking at her then the junk in the basket.

Olivia nodded "Um yes there's a purpose for all of it" she said sticking her tongue out at Elliot.

Elliot laughed at her "Oh really and what's your purpose Miss Benson?" he asked as they walked down the beer and wine aisle

Olivia stopped in front of some wine. She picked up a bottle and continued to walk.

"And now wine?" Elliot said wondering why the hell she's buying it.

Olivia giggled at Elliot's curiosity "Well the Oreos are for my 6 weeks its comfort food and I know I'll need it. The chocolate syrup well to be honest I am craving chocolate milk so that's what that's for. I LOVE Reese's Cups you should know that. The Cheetos are again comfort food for the 6 weeks I'm gone. The ear plugs are so I won't have to listen to Dean Try and hit on me. The aspirin is for when I'm with Dean for the 6 weeks. God knows I'll need it. The total pillow just looks comfy along with the snuggie. And the wine is for you and me." She said smiling at him.

Elliot nodded at Olivia who was checking the stuff she bought out. Elliot stood there and waited laughing at the ear plugs

"The whole ear plug thing kills me Liv" Elliot said laughing.

Olivia laughed at Elliot's comment  
"But Its true!" she said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.  
Elliot laughed at Olivia's dramatic hands. Once they paid for the stuff Elliot and Olivia went back to Olivia's.

"Do you want me to stay?" Elliot said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Olivia nodded "I leave Thursday. I want to spend every minute with you" she said grabbing his hand giving it a squeeze.

Elliot returned the squeeze to Olivia's hand and looked at her.

"Well that's good because I don't plan on going anywhere" he said pulling into a kiss.

They soon began making out and somehow Olivia was on top of Elliot. They had been going at it for an hour. Elliot realized they were still in the car and pulled away from Olivia.

"Let's go upstairs and finish this with a bottle of wine and in private" Elliot said looking at Olivia seductively.

Olivia got the hint and climbed off of Elliot. She grabbed the wine in one hand and Elliot's hand was in twined with hers in the other.

When they got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia quickly unlocked the door. Olivia stepped to the side allowing Elliot to walk in first. When she shut the door, Elliot pinned her up against the wall and started kissing her. With the bottle of wine in one hand and keys in the other, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck returning the kiss. Then she pulled away. Elliot looked at her puzzled.

"Wait one sec" Olivia said

She walked into the kitchen and set the wine down along with the keys. Elliot came up from behind her and grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

Olivia turned around and kissed Elliot. The kiss soon became heated. Elliot rubbed Olivia's sides which sent chills up and down Olivia's back. Elliot picked Olivia up and placed her on the counter and continued to kiss her. Olivia enjoyed every moment of it she loved Elliot and Elliot loved her. And he planned on showing her how much he loved her tonight.

Pretty soon Olivia and Elliot had a trail of clothes all around Olivia's apartment. When they made it to Olivia's bedroom, Elliot laid her down on the bed. Olivia pulled him down so that he was on top of her. They made love again.

After they were done, both were incredibly exhausted from the hours of passion they'd just experienced. Elliot pulled Olivia into his chest and covered her with the sheets. Olivia smiled and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Elliot laid awake watching Olivia sleep. He secretly loved watching her sleep because of how peaceful she looked but never told her. Soon he was asleep as well. Together they laid there wrapped in sheets and in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Olivia woke up she noticed she was alone. She grabbed a long button down shirt, threw her hair up into a messy bun and went to find Elliot. She smiled when she saw him cooking in her rarely used kitchen.

Olivia came up behind Elliot and wrapped her arms around his torso. Elliot jumped a little causing Olivia to laugh

"Morning babe" Olivia said putting her head on his back

Elliot smiled he loved her touch. It was so warming and comforting.

"Morning dear how'd you sleep?" he said setting down the pot on the stove and turning around to kiss her.

Olivia returned the kiss and smiled.

"Good" she said smiling

Elliot smiled. He loved the way Olivia looked. Her hair in a messy bun with a few loose pieces that are in the perfect place. And the button down shirt she had on was just beautiful and fit her perfectly along with the navy blue boy shorts under the shirt. Olivia looked down right sexy.

After a few minutes, Elliot and Olivia decided they should eat

"What'd you make?" Olivia asking as her stomach growled

Elliot laughed at her stomach's loud outburst.

"Eggs, toast and bacon and coffee" he said smiling at Olivia who looked so overjoyed to eat. She was thankful it was the weekend.

They sat down at Olivia's bar and began eating.

"So what are your plans for today Liv?" Elliot said while eating

Olivia looked up at Elliot taking a sip of her coffee before answering

"Well I was going to see if Casey wanted to go shopping today. I need some clothes for up north. It's October and I figured why not buy some new clothes." Olivia said stabbing the eggs with her fork.

Elliot nodded. He knew Casey loved things like that even though Olivia wasn't the type to go on mad shopping sprees. Casey brought out the girl in Olivia and he loved that she did.

"That sounds fun. You need a girl's day." Elliot said smiling at Olivia

Olivia knew he was right. She hadn't been shopping in like forever it seemed. Plus she had to catch Casey up on everything.

"Yeah. I'm excited." She said smiling.

"What are your plans Elliot?" she said looking at him

Elliot looked up at her. He didn't want to tell her what he was planning just yet mainly because he had a lot to do.

"Uh not sure yet probably go into work for a few hours while you're gone" Elliot lied.

Olivia nodded knowing he was lying but chose not to say anything.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence until Olivia's phone rang which made both Elliot and Olivia jump. Olivia went up and got her phone.

"Benson." She answered

"Oh hey Casey…. Oh yeah sure great okay see you at 12"

Olivia closed her phone and Elliot looked at her

"What'd she want?" Elliot said washing dishes

Olivia walked over and handed Elliot a plate

"Tell me what time she was coming to pick me up." Olivia said putting things away.

Elliot looked over at her.

"Liv I got this go get ready." He said taking the food from Olivia

"Elliot it's my house I am capable of helping. Plus Casey won't be here for another 2 and a half hours so I have plenty of time to get ready" Olivia said still putting things away.

Elliot decided not to argue since he knew she'd win. He just nodded and continued to clean up.

Once they were both done, they sat down on the couch and were both cuddled up watching some sappy love story on Lifetime. They were both mesmerized by the movie and neither of them realized the time

"Oh shit!" Olivia said now realizing the time

The sound of Olivia's voice nearly gave Elliot a heart attack.

"What?" he said repositioning himself

"It's 11:15 and I haven't showered" Olivia said standing up walking towards the bedroom. Elliot followed her into the bedroom.

Olivia looked at Elliot knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"No Elliot you may not come in the shower with me" Olivia said looking at him knowing he wanted too.

Elliot was shocked Olivia knew exactly what he wanted to do but also wasn't surprised because she always knew what he was thinking

"Come on Liv it'd be fun" Elliot said convincingly.

Olivia wanted to but knew she'd never get clean nor would she be able to walk around the mall.

"Elliot you and I both know I wouldn't be able to walk if that happened" she said smiling at him.

Elliot fake pouted but knew she was right.

"Okay Liv you win go shower its almost 11:30" Elliot said looking at the time.

Olivia nodded and went into the bathroom to shower

Ten minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. She got dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a turquoise sweater. She blow dried her hair then straightened it. She put her makeup on and brushed her teeth.

Olivia walked out into the living room seeing Elliot sitting on the couch and sat next to him.  
"You look good" Elliot said winking at Olivia who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thanks babe" Olivia said.

About 10 minutes later Casey let herself in which made Olivia jump up quickly.

"Hey Casey" she said hoping Casey didn't see them lying on the couch together.

Casey smiled when she saw that they were lying there together.

"Hey lovebirds" she said winking

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she said winking

"Is it official?" Casey asked smiling hoping Olivia would say yes.

Elliot walked over next to Olivia and took her hand which caused Olivia to immediately light up and smile. She knew she couldn't hide it from Casey any longer

"Yes Casey its official" Olivia said smiling at Casey then at Elliot.

Casey immediately lit up and got this shit eating grin on her face.

"Finally!" She said throwing her hands into the air.

Elliot and Olivia laughed at Casey's enthusiasm

They all stood there for a second before Casey finally said something

"Well Liv lets go shopping now" Casey said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded and grabbed her keys, purse and phone.

"I have no idea when I'll be back" Olivia said to Elliot.

Elliot laughed and nodded

"Okay just be back soon" Elliot said kissing Olivia before she left

"Okay" she said through the kiss.

Casey stood there and smiled at the new couple who were absolutely adorable.

Olivia and Casey left the apartment and made their way outside.

"You're so lucky Liv. He really loves you" Casey said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiled. She knew how much he loved her and she really loved him and it made her sad thinking she had to go undercover for 6 weeks starting Tuesday.

"Yeah I love him so much Casey. I'm so glad we're finally together." Olivia said smiling,

Casey laughed and nodded

"Yes I know and it only took ten years for both of you to realize it" Casey said winking.

Olivia giggled.

"So where to first?" Casey said looking at Olivia.

Olivia shrugged.

The two girls decided on a store in Manhattan.

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot decided to go to Kay Jewelers and buy Olivia a necklace. He had enough money and decided that he'd surprise her with a necklace that he knew she'd love.

Elliot walked around for a good hour before finding what he thought Olivia would absolutely love. He found blue and white diamond shaped necklace in the shape of a heart. It screamed Olivia and he knew she'd love it.

Elliot purchased the necklace and walked back to Olivia's apartment.

When Elliot got back, he saw Casey's car there. Sure enough when he walked up Casey and Olivia were up there.

Olivia heard Elliot coming in and saw the bag from Kay Jewelers in his hand and she got excited.

Casey saw it as well and got equally happy.

"Hey babe" Olivia said greeting Elliot at the door kissing him.

Elliot smiled at Olivia who seemed really happy.

"Hey baby how shopping?" he asked her

Olivia smiled

"It was good I bought a lot and I got you a few things" she said smiling at him.

Elliot nodded wondering what in the world she had bought

"I got you something as well" Elliot said smiling and handing her the bag.

Casey stood up and stood next to Olivia wondering what Elliot bought her.

"What's this?" Olivia said looking at the black velvet box

"Open it" Elliot said smiling.

Olivia opened the box. Inside was a 1/5 carat blue and white diamond sterling silver swirled heart necklace. The blue diamonds were a deep blue that were absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh Elliot!" She said smiling at what was in front of her.

Elliot smiled and took the necklace from the box and placed it onto her neck.

"Now you can tell Dean you have a boyfriend when he tries to hit on you" he said kissing her

Olivia laughed and kissed him back. She loved him so much and this necklace proved it and so much more.


End file.
